Various embodiments of the present invention relate to path recommendation, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for recommending a candidate path based on user behavior data.
With the development of computer technology and positioning technology, various path navigation devices have been developed so far. For example, a user (a vehicle driver) can query a navigation path from a given starting point to a certain destination by an onboard device or a portable navigation device. Using existing navigation devices, a plurality of candidate navigation paths will be returned.
Generally the navigation device may rank a plurality of navigation paths based on standards like distance, time and so on. However, due to differences in respect of users' driving habits and skills, navigation paths recommended to a user by the navigation device is not necessarily suitable for the user's own characteristics and thus might cause inconvenience to the user. For example, suppose the user is a novice driver and has quite limited driving experience, if a highway is recommended as a preferred path by the navigation device to the user, then the user perhaps does not want to choose the highway but prefers an ordinary road where the speed is rather low. At this point, it becomes a current research focus regarding how to recommend, based on a user's own characteristics, a candidate path that better conforms to these characteristics.